


short tempered

by VanityEclair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahorel is a Teddy Bear, Fluff, Height Differences, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Size Difference, Slice of Life, THAT is a good tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityEclair/pseuds/VanityEclair
Summary: Five times Bahorel and Jehan's height difference has been a problem, and one time it wasn't.
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	short tempered

**Author's Note:**

> wow for once i didn't name a fic after a song!! crazy. this was born from my love for the idea of a huge jehan/bahorel height difference. not beta read as usual, let me know if u find any mistakes!! this was written in like 4 hours

**1.**

Bahorel has always been a tall guy. Since they were all fifteen and sixteen, all of Les Amis have been dwarfed by the man. He takes pride in his height and stature, much to the delight of his new partner, Jehan. They love how confident Bahorel is in himself, despite the dramatic gap in their heights.

See, Jehan has always been smaller. Since they turned eighteen, they've always stood at five foot five. It has never been an issue; not until they began dating Bahorel, who is not only extremely bulky, but _six foot nine._ Every other person Jehan has dated has been a reasonable five foot ten, maybe shorter. Nothing wide enough to cause pain when trying to kiss.

Bahorel thinks Jehan's tininess adds to his charm, and is downright _adorable._

He is vocalizing this at their table at the Musain, where Enjolras has taken a break from speaking to the group and is arguing over something with Grantaire in the corner. Jehan is sitting in his lap comfortably, almost dozing off as Bahorel discusses work with Feuilly, who's nursing a beer. 

"You are the cutest thing in the universe," Bahorel says, nosing at Jehan's neck which smells of floral perfume and ignoring Feuilly. They open their eyes and make awkward eye contact with Feuilly, who just laughs silently as the man loves on Jehan. 

"Stop being weird."

"Mm. No. Come home with me after?" Bahorel asks, making wide puppy eyes at Jehan. "I'll make you dinner."

Feuilly has since wandered off to Joly, Bossuet, and Musischetta, leaving the pair alone at the table. Jehan smiles at Bahorel's neediness. "I can't. I have deadlines."

"Not for another _two weeks."_

"I can't, Bahorel," Jehan says.

"Alright. Fine."

The serious tone almost worries Jehan. That is, until the man easily lifts them out of the chair and hauls them into a bridal style carry.

"Put me down!" they protest weakly, slapping Bahorel on the shoulder as he drags them out of the Musain, away from the hoots and hollers from their friends, and down the street towards his apartment.

**2.**

It's date night. It's been a week since Jehan has moved in with Bahorel, and he's already declared date nights be on Friday nights no matter what. 

In theory, it sounds good. It is good, in fact. They love Bahorel and the dates they go on are always exciting, or not, depending on Jehan's moods. It's just difficult to be seen in public and _not_ gain stares from others. Whether it's from the fact that there are two hot male-presenting people holding hands, or a super short person shouting swears at a giant while they play shooter games in an arcade, it _always_ happens.

It doesn't really bother them anymore. All that matters is that they have each other, and nobody else can climb Bahorel like a jungle gym the way they can.

Except for this specific date night, where they're planning to play a few matches of laser tag in a bouncy house. Jehan has tied their hair back, and Bahorel is with them in line waiting to pay for their admission. 

Someone from the side shouts Bahorel's name, an unfamiliar face to Jehan but clearly recognized by the man by the neutral look on his face. 

"Hey, Bahorel! It's been ages."

"Hey, Daniel. Haven't seen you since I dropped out. What's up?"

Jehan watches the interaction curiously, eyebrows raised. 

"Not much, not much," the Daniel guy says. "Who's this?"

"This is Jehan, my partner. We've been together, what, nine months now? I've known them since I was a kid," Bahorel says, proud smile across his face. He pulls them closer to his side, and they laugh up at the two awkwardly.

"They're so tiny! It makes me wonder about how sex would work."

Bahorel raises his eyebrows at Daniel and shakes his head. "It isn't your fucking business."

"Calm down, man! It was a joke."

Jehan tugs at Bahorel's sweater, feeling a little uncomfortable himself at the comment, trying to signal that they may as well leave if they're going to be bothered by this weird guy. 

"Whatever. Just leave us alone, alright?" 

Daniel waves and turns away, moving to walk back to his group of friends. The shitty electronica music plays over the speakers, and Jehan tells Bahorel, "let's just go."

"Nope. We're gonna have fun. Can't let a motherfucker ruin our date night, alright?"

Jehan laughs at this, heart swelling with how much they love Bahorel and his endless enthusiasm. "Alright. I bet I'll beat you in this first match, then."

**3.**

Bahorel loves kissing Jehan. They know just the right way to bite at his lip, how hard they should push against him, and everything he's in the mood for. Their lips are the softest he's ever had the gift of kissing, always tasting of gingerbread lip balm no matter what time of day. 

Now, Bahorel has Jehan kissing on him in the back room of the Musain, neck at a seventy-five degree angle while Bahorel bends over to grasp at their waist while mashing their lips together. A meeting is commencing in front, Jehan can faintly hear the impassioned words of Enjolras through the door, but the hands all over him make everything else matter so much less.

"Mm, Jehan," Bahorel sighs into their mouth.

Jehan doesn't reply; they only prod at Bahorel's tongue with their own and lean further onto his frame. 

Kissing Bahorel is _glorious._ Their neck hurts from the angle, and they imagine Bahorel's back isn't in much better condition, but it doesn't fucking matter. They love their giant boyfriend and the pain they have to deal with just to kiss is completely worth it. 

Jehan cups their boyfriend's face and tugs him over to the wall, hoping to be lifted against it for ease of access. However, right before Bahorel can pick them up, the door is busted open by Joly, who shouts at them to get a room.

Jehan and Bahorel walk out of the back room with cricks in their neck and back. They share a look that asks, _can we do it again?_

**4.**

To be fair, Jehan should have expected a few issues with his plan.

They're on one knee before Bahorel, satin red box opened to reveal the thin silver band it'd taken ages to pick out. Bahorel is smiling down, and Jehan doesn't know whether to cry good or bad tears, but he asks, "what?"

"Oh my God. You look so small. You are so _tiny!_ I love you so much."

"Well, what's the answer, dimwit?" Jehan asks, still on their knee and sweating under their close despite the September weather.

Bahorel nods, eyes a little teary, and lifts Jehan off the ground with the ring still in the box into a crushing embrace. There are a few onlookers who are walking their dogs or children, but Jehan finds that they don't truly mind. "Yes, I'll fucking marry you. How did you know I was going to ask _you?_ Did you find the ring?"

After Jehan shakes his head, Bahorel releases them and allows them to put the ring on his finger. Finally, knowing Bahorel's answer, they allow themself to start crying into their hand. Bahorel was going to propose too? 

The tears don't stop falling, and Bahorel lifts them and wraps their legs around his waist as he chuckles. "Holy _shit._ I left the ring at home. Oh, _babe!_ Don't cry, you're fine. I love you so much."

All of the strangers watching have dissipated, back to their daily activities to give the pair their own privacy. 

"They're good tears. Good ones."

Bahorel struggles to kiss Jehan when they're smiling so much, but it's difficult to stop. "I am _so_ glad you asked first. I'd be pissed if you said no; rings are fucking expensive."

"Love you," Jehan says as they knock their foreheads together.

"Love you more."

**5.**

The wedding isn't a grand affair. Les Amis, Jehan and Bahorel's immediate family, and a few old college friends are the only ones set up in the clearing they reserved for the wedding and reception. Jehan's parents offered endlessly to rent out a large venue for the two, but the fiances refused. Both Bahorel and Jehan saw no point in wasting endless money to stuff a building with people they dislike.

The ceremony goes well, but it's a little awkward. Bahorel still has to break his back to give Jehan their first kiss as spouses, and it pulls giggles out of everyone, Bahorel's father included. Not for the first time, Jehan actually collapses backwards onto their ass when Bahorel gets too passionate in their kissing. 

"Ow," they say, but their smile never dissipates. Mr. Myriel, the officiant, offers his assistance but Bahorel beats him to it and pulls Jehan off the grass. Joly notifies them of the grass stain on the back of their pants, which couldn't have happened at a worse time. Still, though, they're married!

Jehan has a husband, something they haven't been able to see themselves doing for quite some time. Every past relationship hasn't been secure, hasn't been safe like Bahorel. Nobody else would understand why they'd come home crying after a bad meeting with their agent, or need a few days by themself, or how much they care about the work they do every day. None of them would encourage them to fix their posture after a long day at their laptop or massage their shoulders when they're just too tense and the world has become too much to handle.

They don't know how else to convey these thoughts, so they say it with a kiss and hope it says enough. 

**+1**

"We should go to sleep, dear."

Jehan and Bahorel are on their honeymoon in Switzerland, which had been the only location that the two had agreed on. Jehan is lying in their unreasonably comfortable hotel bed on their stomach, and Bahorel is brushing his teeth butt naked at the sink. They've both just finished a highly productive shower, and Jehan is exhausted from the day spent touring Geneva.

"I know," Bahorel replies after he spits out blue mouthwash into the basin.

"Come here."

Bahorel flops into the bed beside Jehan, smiling with his eyes when they roll onto their back, pulling him down to kiss him, height finally not an issue when they're in a bed together. They slot Bahorel's legs between their own, too tired to do anything but kiss him. "How you feelin'?"

Jehan looks into Bahorel's brown eyes and sees not just their husband, but the culmination of the past ten years they've known each other. It's a lot to handle, a lot to think about, so they just take his hand in their smaller hand and kiss the knuckles. "Pretty amazing."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Bahorel. More certain than I've ever been. Also, more exhausted. Sleep time. I love you."

Bahorel pecks Jehan on the cheek. "I love you too."

Jehan turns off the lamp, and they fall asleep in Bahorel's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> moral of the story: cut off your tall boyfriend's knees if you want an easy relationship. thanks for reading!!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/baronetroastbef?s=20) / [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vanityeclair)


End file.
